1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of a RSMMC (Reduced Size MultiMedia Card) memory card, and more particularly to an improvement for a housing of a memory card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the current electrical cards, the RSMMC memory card is frequently used in mobile phones and is packaged as follows: a plastic housing is provided to fix the RSMMC memory card to a substrate, wherein the plastic housing is formed by way of injection molding and must keep a predetermined thickness to keep the structure integrity. Thus, under the limitations for the standard thickness of the memory card, the space and height of the plastic housing is inevitably reduced. Thus, the dimension of the control IC is also limited so that the control IC with the larger size and the higher speed cannot be used and only the thinned and miniaturized control IC can be used. However, this thinned and miniaturized control IC has to be formed using a special package processes, so the cost thereof is relatively high, which is disadvantageous to the reduction of the cost of the RSMMC memory card.
Taiwan Patent No. M256568 and Taiwan patent No. M283292 to this inventor disclose memory card packages each including a frame body and a metal sheet combined together to from an upper cover. The portion of the lower cover is formed by directly combining the substrate with the frame body and then forming golden fingers on the other surface of the substrate. Thus, when the memory card is packaged, the accommodating size of the substrate element can be increased, and the mechanical intensity and the distortion-resisting intensity of the housing can be increased.
However, although the above-mentioned two methods are improvements over several prior art problems for the memory card, they neglect the frequently encountered problems of the size of the RSMMC memory card. First, the RSMMC memory card together with the housing have the standard size of 24 mm-18 mm. However, the lateral side is 20 mm after the corner is cut to foom the directionally limited design. Thus, in order to accommodate the integrated circuit device during the package processes, the control IC is placed at the lateral side of the cut corner, and the frame body is directly formed with a slot near the lateral side to accommodate the integrated circuit device (FLASH IC). As shown in Taiwan patent No. M293292, the slot at the long side of the cut corner can directly accommodate the integrated circuit device disposed on the substrate when the substrate is inserted. However, the slot is formed by injecting the plastic material to cover the metal cover. So, the metal sheet in the slot tends to deform due to the weakened metal cover integrity near the slot. Furthermore, the size of the RSMMC chip may vary according to different capacities of the integrated circuit device adapted therein. Also, the metal cover integrity near the slot is too low with current structure design, the slot cannot meet the size of most control chips, and the manufacturing processes are also relatively restricted.
Although other associated references may have different designs and application considerations on the housing of the electrical card, no adaptive design relating to the size of the housing is discussed.
In view of this, it is an important objective subject of the invention to provide a housing for an electrical card satisfying various standard electrical card configurations and having the good metal cover integrity to solve the above-mentioned problems. Thus, the invention provides the novel housing for the electrical card in the following description.